


Delicato equilibrio

by Lia483



Series: HQ Rarepair Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Tendou Satori, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Semi Eita, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, HQ Rarepair Week, HQ Rarepair Week 2020, HSP - Highly Sensitive Person, M/M, Multi, Naruto References, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Post-Time Skip, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sharing Clothes, Teacher Sugawara Koushi, Tendou is highly sensitive person, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: HQ Rarepair Week 2020 - Day 7: Alpha/Beta/Omega!AU --> TenSemiSugaSemi indossava una giacca di pelle su una maglia stranamente larga e gialla, non sua. Tendou sarebbe stato sconvolto da una tale mancanza di stile - anche se felice di vedere il suo ragazzo con una sua maglia invece che il contrario -, ma Sugawara l'aveva sempre trovato accattivante.Sorrise al Beta, prima di avvicinarsi e alzare la testa per ricevere un bacio di saluto, che l'altro non si trattenne dal dare, anche se prima diede un'occhiata nei dintorni per essere sicuro che ormai i bambini delle elementari fossero spariti tutti.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Sugawara Koushi/Tendou Satori, Semi Eita/Tendou Satori, Sugawara Koushi/Tendou Satori
Series: HQ Rarepair Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720693
Kudos: 8





	Delicato equilibrio

Dopo aver aiutato i bambini a ripulire l'aula per il giorno dopo, Sugawara si prese giacca e borsa e uscì dall'edificio per ultimo, salutando il custode.  
Non si stupì di trovare uno dei suoi compagni ad aspettarlo fuori, dato che si erano messi d'accordo. Semi era stato nei paraggi quando l'aveva chiamato per dirgli che sarebbe passato all'uscita, in modo da tornare a casa insieme, poco prima che il telefono dell'Omega morisse.  
Semi indossava una giacca di pelle su una maglia stranamente larga e gialla, non sua. Tendou sarebbe stato sconvolto da una tale mancanza di stile - anche se felice di vedere il suo ragazzo con una sua maglia invece che il contrario -, ma Sugawara l'aveva sempre trovato accattivante.  
Sorrise al Beta, prima di avvicinarsi e alzare la testa per ricevere un bacio di saluto, che l'altro non si trattenne dal dare, anche se prima diede un'occhiata nei dintorni per essere sicuro che ormai i bambini delle elementari fossero spariti tutti.  
"Grazie per essermi venuto a prendere, Eita."  
"Figurati, non c'è problema. Come è andata in classe?"  
"Bene! I bambini hanno parlato tutto il giorno di quanto il mio profumo sapesse di buono" commentò l'Omega con un sorriso affettuoso, mentre cominciavano a camminare in direzione della stazione, tenendosi per mano.  
In effetti si poteva sentire una dolce nota zuccherina intorno al maestro di scuola e sicuramente dentro una classe chiusa era stato molto concentrato.  
"Stai bene?"  
"Sì sì, il calore inizierà domani o anche dopodomani, dipende da voi non farmelo innescare prima del tempo. E non mi dispiace sentirmelo dire dai bambini, sono piccoli e innocenti, pensano solo che il mio odore Omega sia buono e che li metta a loro agio."  
Semi annuì, comprendendo il discorso, in effetti il profumo del suo ragazzo era dolce e buono, non dubitava che mettesse a proprio agio tutti i bambini.  
Essendo un Beta, aveva sempre avuto un profumo fisso e costante, non influenzabile dagli sbalzi d'umore di cui erano soggetti Alpha e Omega, ma aveva sempre avuto un occhio protettivo intorno ai suoi compagni. Non che l'Omega che lo teneva per mano avesse bisogno di aiuto o anche solo di qualche sostegno morale. Di solito quello con più bisogno di aiuto era l'Alpha che li aspettava a casa.  
Arrivarono alla stazione e riuscirono a fare ogni piccolo gesto senza lasciarsi la mano, che Suga stringeva con decisione, finché non furono sul treno.  
Semi mostrò il cellulare a Sugawara, visto che il suo era scarico, rivelando la chat di gruppo in cui Tendou aveva cambiato nome di nuovo e inviato un messaggio un paio d'ore prima.

**[Chat di Konoha - Satori]**  
_Mentre vengono a casa, le luci della mia vita potrebbero comprare del gelato? È finito e io ne ho bisogno!_

**Eita ha cambiato il nome della chat da "Chat di Konoha" a "Chat di famiglia".**

**[Chat di famiglia - Eita]**  
_Va bene, Satori. Tu smettila di cambiare nome alla chat._

Ridacchiarono, appoggiati uno all'altro, la testa dell'Omega era appena sotto il mento del Beta, in una posizione che era comoda per entrambi, anche da in piedi come erano loro, vicino alle porte.  
Semi riportò il telefono nella tasca.  
"Quindi ci fermiamo a prendere il gelato per il grande bambino che ci aspetta a casa?"  
"Sì, o non ci faremo più vita, è più lamentoso di un Omega quando si avvicina il calore."  
"Cosa intendi? Che sono lamentoso?"  
"No, ma penso che Satori sia un Omega mancato."  
In effetti ciò non era molto lontano dalla verità. Il loro compagno era ipersensibile e drammatico, amava l'attenzione ma allo stesso tempo mancava dell'insito egoismo Alpha. E l'avvicinarsi del calore lo rendeva davvero iperagitato. Persino lo stesso Sugawara non riusciva sempre a stargli dietro.  
"Beh, sarò più che felice di far fare a lui una futura gravidanza, se ci tiene."  
Semi accentuò un brivido di terrore, nascondendo il divertiremo dietro una facciata spaventata. "Non potrei gestirlo, per niente!"  
Nonostante le prese in giro, c'era affetto nel parlare del terzo della loro relazione e anche tra di loro per come Semi avvolse protettivamente le braccia intorno a Sugawara quando il treno si fece più affollato, piantandosi bene sui piedi mentre l'Omega si teneva ad una maniglia vicina.  
C'era questo preconcetto che diceva che i Beta sarebbero sempre considerati secondari in una relazione con un Alpha e un Omega, ma Semi non ricordava di aver mai sentito quel senso di esclusione che tutti erano convinti dovesse provare. Né Tendou né Suga avevano mai fatto intendere di non volerlo o di considerarlo meno, anzi.  
"È la nostra fermata" mormorò quando il treno si fermò di nuovo, facendoli scendere nella folla discreta ma contenuta del tardo pomeriggio, giusto poco prima dell'ora di punta.  
Vivevano in un quartiere tranquillo, vicino ad un parco e una palestra, per non parlare di quel paio di buoni ristoranti che permetteva loro di uscire per mangiare fuori senza doversi allontanare troppo.  
Si fermarono ad un konbini per il gelato, entrando entrambi per separarsi tra i corridoi e raccogliere anche qualcosa per la cena, oltre ad un dolce che avrebbe mangiato solo uno di loro principalmente.  
Fu alla cassa che Semi diede un'altra occhiata al telefono per vedere se aveva ricevuto risposta, notando che il nome della chat non era stato cambiato di nuovo in fretta e furia, pur essendo visualizzato l'ultimo messaggio.  
Strano, non era da Tendou.  
"C'è qualche problema, Eita?"  
Il viso del Beta era stretto in un'espressione preoccupata.  
"Cosa è successo?"  
"Satori non sta rispondendo nella chat di gruppo. E ora che ci penso, non doveva lavorare tutto il giorno?"  
Sugawara dondolò la testa di lato, il ciuffo sulla sua testa che seguiva il movimento, mentre si faceva pensieroso. "Meglio andare a casa e vedere se va tutto bene."  
Per l'ultimo pezzo di strada, non passeggiarono più, accelerando il passo, inquieti da quel silenzio non comune.  
"Satori?" chiamò l'Omega, superando la soglia e appendendo borsa e giacca all'attaccapanni nell'atrio, mentre Semi chiudeva la porta alle loro spalle e posava invece i sacchetti della spesa.  
"Oh siete già a casa? Ben tornati" fu la risposta dal divano.  
"Satori? Stai bene?"  
Non si sedettero subito entrambi sul divano, ben sapendo che avrebbero avuto bisogno del gelato se Tendou stava affrontando uno dei suoi sovraccarichi dovuti all'ipersensibilità. Così Sugawara si diresse in cucina, a preparare una coppa di gelato al cioccolato, il preferito del loro Alpha, mentre Semi si sedeva accanto al ricciolo di coperte sul divano, davanti alla TV accesa su una replica di uno degli anime preferiti di Tendou. Il fatto che si ricordasse di una replica indicava quanto spesso il suo compagno tirasse fuori gli episodi di Naruto per rivedersi qualche puntata, con il coraggio di lamentarsi di alcuni filler a suo dire inutili.  
"È stata una giornata lunga" rispose il rosso alla domanda quando Semi fu vicino.  
"Vuoi parlarne?"  
Un dito sottile uscì a scuotersi in un no, prima di ritornare tra le coltri.  
"Sicuro?"  
"È...ho solo lavorato troppo per non rimanere indietro quando prenderemo i giorni di permesso per il calore. Troppe informazioni, troppa agitazione repressa... Starò meglio tra poco."  
La mente di Tendou, così veloce e rapida a raccogliere dettagli e informazioni di tutto ciò che vedeva o sentiva, come un computer, spesso andava in quello che si definiva un sovraccarico, richiedendo una pausa da ogni tipo di stimolo che spesso durava anche qualche ora. Quello che i suoi compagni potevano fare era evitare di toccarlo finché la pelle avesse smesso di pizzicare, di sembrare come se volesse staccarsi dal corpo, come aveva descritto loro un paio di volte, per spiegare come si sentisse. E parlare poco, e solo di sciocchezze, per non dare altre cose a cui pensare, solo un rumore di fondo.  
Non c'era momento in cui Tendou sembrasse più indifeso di quello ed entrambi facevano molta difficoltà a non prenderlo tra le braccia, una reazione istintiva di fronte a qualcuno che si ama mentre soffre.  
In quel momento, davanti alla fessura tra le coperte, comparve una coppa che faceva parte di un set che avevano comprato all'Alpha per il compleanno di due anni prima, piena di gelato al cioccolato su cui era stato disegnato un cuore con la panna montata.  
Sugawara si accucciò davanti al divano, mostrando quindi il suo sorriso più dolce e materno, quello che poteva sciogliere un ghiacciaio intero. Tendou lo descriveva sempre come uno di quei sorrisi che ti scaldavano direttamente al cuore.  
"Esci fuori almeno per mangiare, Satori?"  
Stavolta un cenno delle coperte, prima di essere abbassate a rivelare il viso pallido e i capelli rossi ammucchiati tutti su un lato della testa. Tendou allungò le mani, facendo un sorriso, e si prese la tazza. "Grazie, Koushi-kun."  
Dopo essersi messi comodi sul divano, non ci volle più di un altro episodio di Naruto perché Tendou finisse il gelato e, posata la tazza sul tavolino, si avvicinasse per la dose di coccole e profumazione che avrebbe richiesto normalmente all'arrivo a casa. L'Alpha approfittò della propria altezza su Semi per strofinare prima le proprie ghiandole tra i suoi capelli, per poi accoccolarsi sotto il mento come se non fosse quasi un metro e novanta di arti lunghi e magri, che si appallottolarono contro il suo fianco.  
Sugawara ridacchiò dall'altro lato del Beta, allungando una mano per lasciare che Tendou sentisse il profumo dal polso. "Come sta il nostro Alpha preferito?"  
"Teoricamente sarei l'unico Alpha, Koushi-kun!"  
Semi poteva sentire un piccolo broncio contro la clavicola. Scompigliò un po' i capelli rossi, facendolo lamentare.  
"Potremmo mentire sulla lunghezza del calore e farci qualche giorno in più in casa insieme, senza gli ormoni a palla."  
"Non dare idee, Koushi."  
"Ma Eita!"  
"SemiSemi, è un'idea così carina! Potremmo proprio farlo! Non ci prendiamo mai un momento per noiiii..."  
Con insistenza, il Beta non distolse lo sguardo dalla televisione. Come se uno dei due potesse credere che preferisse guardare un anime che loro.  
"Non ci pensate nemmeno." Alla fine rispose, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
Era normale che fosse il Beta di una coppia - o di un trio nel loro caso - a segnalare a lavoro l'assenza del proprio compagno Alpha o Omega, essendo quello che manteneva il controllo durante il calore. Non era facile convincere Semi a mentire, ma in quel periodo tra lavori e impegni erano riusciti a passare così poco tempo insieme. Prendersi un paio di giorni di più non li avrebbe uccisi.  
Tendou e Sugawara si scambiarono un'occhiata sotto il suo mento. Non dovevano insistere adesso, ne avrebbero avuto tutto il tempo durante la settimana.


End file.
